1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a clutch arrangement, especially for a motor vehicle, comprising a housing arrangement which is or can be filled with fluid, in which friction elements which are or can be connected to the housing arrangement for rotation in common and friction elements which are or can be connected to a takeoff shaft can be brought into frictional interaction with each other.
2. Description of the Related Art
In clutch arrangements of this type, which are also known as wet-running clutches, several fluid flow areas are usually provided, through which the fluid which flows around and thus cools the areas which become frictionally active and the fluid responsible for the clutch-engaging and clutch-disengaging operations are supplied and removed. This means that various flow routes must be kept available, which often leads to a complicated design and also to the need for complicated sealing measures. In addition, a design in which both the cooling action and the actuating function are accomplished in the form of a so-called 3-line system, for example, also requires the availability of an appropriate pump arrangement in a gearbox, which is able to provide the necessary quantity of oil used as the working fluid.